The Kingdom of Earth
by Stickmanking000
Summary: Earth is like a succulent fruit tree. It's value is ever growing, and to those who wish to steal it, ripe for the taking. Such people wish to reap Earth of it's value, to ravage the Tree. To protect it, we must not rely on others to solve our problems, we must grow thorns make anyone who wishes to harm Earth regret it. (A competent world government, and a more powerful Earth army.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear reader, welcome to the story. I had previously dabbled in fanfiction before a few years ago, which was utter garbage. So I had deleted all my stories from beforehand, and decided to start anew. This story it one I've been thinking about for a while. To sum it up, I'm basically trying to add a somewhat more realistic government for Earth, and other all change things in the Dragon Ball world. Exactly how, will be revealed at a later date. So let's begin.**

* * *

The day had started out normally for the king. He relaxed, did a bit of paper work. Just having a slow day. That was until his castle was stormed by the one know as Piccolo, the demon king, proclaiming himself the ruler of Earth.

A little later down the line, the castle hadn't just fallen to Piccolo. It was obliterated. The king had barely made it out. It was a miracle he wasn't at all harmed. His head guardsman, who was unharmed as well, had gotten them away from the castle before the explosion. They watched as the battle unfold before them. The fierceness of brawl between the young boy and the king of demons, Piccolo. The young boy had arrived and had been fighting the demon king before he had destroyed the city. Their battle raged on, even after Piccolo destroyed the entire city. The castle, which had been a center of wealth for the area, had been reduced to a crater from a powerful blast the demon king fired. The shockwave from the blast had flatten the entirety of East city, leaving only bits and pieces of buildings. Luckily the citizens had been evacuated from the city before the blast so causalities were drastically reduced.

The battle from what little he could see, looked grim to the future of the world. He was too far away to see the details, and the figures fighting seemed to be blurs of color from such great distance. The green blur he obviously assumed to be Piccolo, remained standing. His heart filled with dread as he couldn't see any others facing the demonic overlord. He heart then began to replace the dread for hope, as a yellow colored blur arose from the crater that had been a great castle, with it he saw and person holding on to it. He assumed this to be the heroic boy. He couldn't understand what was happening for a while due to the distance, he could only assume it to be more fighting. What he began to see was that Piccolo started defy gravity, floating in midair, and went to a great height into the sky, only to then charged back to the ground, seemingly trying to crush the boy for good. He hesitated in midair, as the boy rose from the ground, using some a bright energy attack to propel himself at high speed towards the Piccolo. The boy met the demon king in a bright flash, as the boy's yell could be heard for miles to come.

When the flash died down; the boy fell to the ground and Piccolo stayed in midair for several moments, before exploding in another flash of bright light. Once the sky cleared of the light, there was little left except dust, signalling the end of this massive battle, that was sure to go in the history books.

The king let out a long sigh. He stopped watching the scene and turned to his loyal guardsman.

"Guard." He spoke to his subject.  
"Yes my lord?"  
"We need to get out of hear and tell the people the news. Call a police station to come and pick us up."  
"Of course my lord." The guard then reached for his cell phone.  
The king interrupted his movement"What is your name guard?"  
"Philip, my lord."  
"Philip, I sincerely thank you for serving me. It fills me with pride to have such loyal guards protecting me." The king puts his paw on the guards shoulder.  
"Thank you my lord, I do it for you, the world, and my family." The guards bows to his lord.  
The king smiles in response "You protect me, and for that I owe you my life and gratitude."  
"Thank you my lord."  
"You're welcome. You can call the police now."  
"Oh! Yes of course my lord." The the guard fumbled to get his phone, then called the police to pick up the king and to spread the news of the defeat of Piccolo.

* * *

The weeks following the attack of the demon king were hectic to say the least. After the initial shock and awe of the situation, many critiqued the government and military for it's need of a young boy to solve it's problems. The king hoped to calm down the critics, by awarding the mysterious boy who saved them only for the boy to briefly show up and leave without getting the award. The public still remained untamed, and the king needed a solution.

So the king sat down and ordered to be alone. He had a stack of paper on his desk, many pencils, and a radio tuned to a classical station. For the next few days he was isolated, besides servants regularly serving meals and he had a bathroom near his office.

* * *

The king cannot be expected to handle everything in the world by his lonesome. For that he has many secretary's handling the paper work, and other tasks that affect the affairs his Majesty. Each have their own office with: plenty of space, a large desk for their work, a state of the art computer, and a phone to receive and return calls of importance.  
Margaret; a secretary to his lordship was a young woman in her 20's, with Blond hair to her shoulders. Margaret, rather then being diligent and ready to handle the matters of her liege, was instead reading a novel that...was not safe for the workplace. The reason for the lack of preparedness was that her lord had been isolating himself for a full week, and showed no sign of ending his isolation.  
She had been getting to a rather steamy part of the novel when, the phone on her desk rang, making her jump and drop her book and hastily grab the phone and answer.  
"This is the phone line of Royal affairs, how can I help you?" She spoke in a fake happy tone.  
"Hello there Margaret." A familiar voice greeted her.  
"M-milord!" She stuttered out. "W-what can I do for you."  
"Clear my schedule, and I'd like for you to make an appointment with someone as soon as possible."  
"Of course! To whom M-milord?"  
"To the good doctor Briefs."

* * *

 **Well there it was. I would like to receive criticism to improve myself, so I encourage any criticism you have, even if it's negative. If you have a problem with how I protray the DB universe and if anything I write goes against established fact (Excluding anything to do with the strength of a character, such as power level, comparisons, ect.) I would like it you PM about it, and we'll talk about, although I'm not 100% guaranteeing that I will change the story. Some thing I write will probably go against the original story, since it's necessary in a fan fiction. Last thing I will hint to for this Story is that I plan on making Army's more important that just one person. Strong people will still be important, but it'll come down to the age old argument of quality vs quantity. If you have questions be sure to PM and I'll tell you what I can without spoiling anything. I don't have a exact date for the next chapter, but I will guarantee it by the end of summer, hopefully sooner. That's all for now, have a nice day and I'll see you in the next chapter**

 **11/28/18**

 **-Minor Edit Changed a few things and formatting, might come back to re write whole chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear reader, welcome back. Good news is that I got off my ass and decided to actually right the next chapter much faster than I thought. I hope you guys like this one, since I'm pretty proud of this one. So sit back and enjoy.**

 _"Helloooo people of Earth! It's the one, the only, Jimmy Firecracker! Here today with the news around the world!_

 _A historic meeting between his Majesty and the president of Capsule Corporation, Doctor Briefs, is under way later today. His Majesty shall be arriving by car at noon. While the intention behind this meeting is unknown, many say it's to discuss cooperation between the top company in the world and the government of the world. Many critics are against this, saying that the government is favoring big business and playing favorites. Thankfully almost everyone else has good things to say about this occasion. In fact, not only has school in the local area been canceled for this day, but local businesses are encouraged to take advantage of this event. The meeting is predicted to last for hours and will announce when the meeting is over. We will continue this story later this evening, until then, I'm Jimmy Firecracker and you're watching ZTV. Now for the weather forecast."_

* * *

The way a king gets around is a rather complicated endeavor, compared to those of a lesser status. While normal civilians travel the streets at their leisure, the king doesn't have such a luxury. For the Kings safety, travel to is planned weeks ahead of time. If the king desires to travel by land, the road he travels upon is closed for civilian use, and the king is escorted by many military vehicles. In order to quell the people from complaining, the occasion of the Kings trip is treated as an inconsistent holiday to the public.

The Royal limousine carrying the king was sandwiched between two armored vehicles. The road they traveled down was surrounded by the people, each cheering for the king, while large speakers played patriotic songs. There were many stands selling various things: food, drink, merchandise, etc. The road lead to the largest building in the city, both in height and width. It was a bright yellow and spherical, which like the rest of West city. There was a few other spherical buildings around it, in addition the entire property was surrounded by greenery.

This was Capsule Corporation.

The limo stopped in front of the building, along with the escort. First to come out were from the armored vehicles; they were all men wearing military uniforms, and they began to walk towards the limo, creating a wall of bodies. The door was opened by one of the military men, who wore many medals on his Jacket, then out came the canine king. The king wore his business suit and walked his way to the massive structure, waving and smiling at the crowds watching him. His army of escorts followed him, preventing any in the crowd from to in any way harm the king. As they got closer to the doors; the door opened by themselves and the king and his shield went inside, after all of them entered, the doors closed behind them.

* * *

The reception area was filled to the brim with Capsule Corp employees. Each one bowed when the king came in, then stopped after a few seconds. In front of the employees was a man, he had blue-gray hair, a large white bushy mustache, wore a lab coat and glasses. What really made him noticeable was that he had a black cat on his shoulder.

"Hello your Majesty. I am Doctor Briefs, president of Capsule Corporation. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." The doctor bowed to the king, lowering his head.

The king held up his paw, holding it out and the doctor took his paw and shook it firmly. "Well your Majesty, why don't we head to my office."

"Certainly. Men, you can stay outside of the office." The soldiers saluted and followed the king and doctor as they headed towards Briefs office. They arrived at the office, the door opening as they drew close. The Kings men all lined up against the wall near the door standing perfectly straight. The doctor entered first, then the king. After they entered the doors closed to the office, locking themselves. Whatever happened in the room couldn't be heard through the sound proof walls. What happened in there, stayed in there.

* * *

Inside the office was: bookshelf's filled various books and textbooks, furniture like sofa's and chairs, a desk with a computer and lots of disorganized papers scattered across the desk. The doctor sat behind the desk and the king sat across from him, both staring at each other. The doctor opened a drawer from behind his desk and took out of a wooden box. He set it down on the desk, opening it to reveal cigarettes, each handcrafted. He grabbed one, took a lighter out of his coat pocket, and lit the cigarette. He put it in his mouth, sucked on it, then blew out a cloud of smoke. He took another one, and gestured for the king to take it.

"Sorry, I don't smoke. I'm trying to live as long as possible." The king pushed the doctors hand away. Briefs let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry about that, I wouldn't smoke that commercial crap a day in my life. This is my custom formula, I've tested it and I can confirm it doesn't have any of the negative effects of normal cigarettes, but all the benefits." He smirked still holding out the cigarette. The king seemed skeptical, but curious, so he took it and lit it. He put it in his mouth and took an experimental puff of it, before coughing up a storm. Briefs laughed again and shook his head.

"Well milord, you don't just suck up the air, you have to breathe it in." Briefs, as an example, put the fag in his mouth, and took a slow puff. He took his time, savoring the flavor, before breathing it out. The king taking in the example, tried it again, this time not coughing and actually tasting the flavor. He sighed, breathing out the smoke.

"God...that's relaxing. Listen doctor Briefs, you can call me by my name when we aren't in public and in case you didn't know, my name is furry." Furry took in another longer puff. Briefs laughed harder, then calmed down a bit.

"Well Furry, you can call me by my first name. Leo short for...leotard." Briefs let out a small chuckle of embarrassment. Furry broke down, letting out a hearty laugh.

"God I thought I had a terrible name. But that? Is there a theme in your family? My father's name was Fluffy. King Fluffy the second! I think if I ever have a son, I'll name him Poofy just to spite him." Leo kept chuckling before he finally calmed down.

"Okay..." He cleared his voice.

"I'd love to keep talking you about things like our names king Furry the first, but I think it's time we get to business." He subdues his smile into a more neutral state. Furry followed his example, calming down.

"Yes, well I should think you know why I am here."

"Well I have an idea."

"I'll be frank, I would like for you to use your intellect to help better the kingdom."

"Hmmmmm... Could you elaborate?"

"I want you to develop Military technology. In addition to that I want to license your inventions for military use. I'm sure you realize the potential for Capsule Military use."

* * *

 _Capsules, being one of the greatest inventions next to the Internet, are tiny containers that can contain objects that logically can't fit in such a space. For example, Capsule Corp regularly sells houses in capsules. The potential for military use is rather obvious. Logistics would be child's play to manage, since all you had to carry was a small capsule whose weight didn't change. Food Rations in one, Weapons in another, even entire vehicles in just one capsule. Of course there is one limitation, things that are sealed inside of capsules must be in one container. So a fridge of food would work, but not two separate pieces of food. Another thing is that capsules preserve anything in it. So food never spoils on a capsule. Something else is the actual power you can put into the capsule. Say you put a stick of TNT in a capsule. You light it, and just before it explodes, you seal it, preserving it, making it into a grenade. So imagine that on a larger scale. Say 100 tons of TNT all about to explode, sealed into one capsule. While there would be concern about the person who threw the capsule, that can be negated by using a grenade launcher type weapon._

 _So to summarize, priceless to any army._

* * *

The doctor scratched his head."Well I'm sure I can come up with a few things..."

"Well I know you can out do anyone else in the world. So I ask what is your price?" Briefs pondered for a moment before answered.

"Well... I suppose I could use some more scientists, never have to many bright minds. I also guess I would like to have exclusive selling rights to you." The doctor rubbed his chin, seemingly trying to stroke an imaginary beard.

"Hmm...uh yeah that's about it." The king looked shocked at this revelation, his jaw lowering slightly.

"Doctor, are you sure that's all you want? You don't want money, land, power?" The king could barely comprehend such a decision, seemingly giving up a lot of money and power. Briefs was puzzled by this.

"I don't know why I would need any of that. I have enough money from capsule sales to fund any invention I make. I suppose if I must take money, I'd like if you paid the salary's of my employees. That would take away much of the work I do besides my inventing." After the moment Briefs finished his sentence the king held out his hand.

"Say no more doctor Briefs. I'll do it. We have a deal." His hand was grabbed by the doctor, and they shook on it.

"Well great milord! I'll get to my inventing, just give me a list of things you'd like. Not now, later."

"Yes of course."

"Also I have something I'd to show you." Briefs started rummaging through his coat.

"Well go ahead." After a minute, Briefs said 'Aha!' and pulled out a capsule.

"Okay Furry, prepare to be amazed!" He threw the capsule on the ground and a cloud of smoke appeared, and as it cleared...a large stack of magazines stood on the floor. Judging by the cover of one of them, it didn't take a genius to figure out the magazines were... rated X. Doctor Briefs started to cough loudly and stepped in front of the pile.

"Terribly sorry milord. That was the wrong capsule."

"Ah, don't worry Leo, I understand it. Although don't you have a wife?" The doctor started to blush a bit.

"Well milord, it's a habit I've had since I was young. Even with a wife, I can't help it."

"Well I assure you I won't tell a soul about it. Might want to keep that capsule in a different spot." The doctor nodded then sealed the magazines back into a capsule.

"Well here's the right one." He pulled out a different capsule and tossed it. More smoke came and left to reveal a bottle of wine.

"Oh, I guess I could go for some wine. The public thinks we were going to take longer than this, so might as well stall for time." The doctor opened another drawer of his desk, and pulled to wine glasses.

"Would you like another cigarette?" Briefs pulled another cigarette from his box handing it to Furry, then poured two glasses of wine.

"Don't Mind if I do. So how old is the wine." The king lit the cigarette and started smoking.

"Well my father said it was made in celebration of King Piccolo's first defeat. Although, I doubt it myself."

"How fitting. So I don't suppose you could start 'supplying' me with these cigarettes." He took out the cigarette, and had a sip of wine.

"I don't mind, I'll make sure to send some. Now let say we enjoy this wine."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

The following hours were spent sipping wine, smoking and joking. At around 6 they decided it was time to finish the meeting. They gave each other a handshake, and the king walked out, doors opening immediately.

His men were either sitting down and napping, or playing a game of cards. Those that were playing cards noticed him and stood up dropping their cards. Furry was incredibly amused by this and the wine helped as well. "Soldiers, pick up your cards, wake the others up and let's get out of here." The soldiers followed the directions, picking the cards and shaking the ones asleep. They awoke and within a minute were leaving. They left the building ,everyone's vision was filled flashing from cameras and they walked through the flashing and made it to the limo, opened the door, the king got in, and the door closed behind him. Then they were off, leaving the road, city and crowds. The day had ended, but much was about to happen.

Briefs sighed as the king left. Losing his drinking buddy ruined his thirst for wine. He put away the cigarettes and the wine. He sat for a few minutes to collect his thoughts, then the door to his office opened revealed his wife, Panchy. His wife seemed to never age, keeping her young look, despite being a similar age as him. She was the perfect house wife, a bit too perfect. She had never really questioned anything, just simply cooked and cleaned. She wasn't as intelligent as he was or their daughter. Although she was a beautiful wife, she just wasn't a partner that he confided in. He had confided his sexual desires in her, and she never disappointed him, but she didn't fulfill his need for...companionship. He pushed his thoughts aside.

"Hey honey, how are you?" He wasn't actually curious about her day, he just wanted a conversation.

"Well I've been cleaning, I cooked diner. I also heard that the king came over. How did it go."

"It went well, we discussed business matters and the usual stuff."

"Well that's great honey. Come and get diner."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay honey, it's on the table for you." She left as soon as she came. He sighed. He slowly rose and walked to the dining room. It would be difficult to stand normal life compared to how much fun he had with the king. The day had ended, but much was about to happen.

* * *

 **So what did you think? I thought I did pretty good. I did pull a couple things out of my ass, like Dr. Briefs first name and Furry's father's name. However, according to the wiki, the Kings name is Furry. So wiki isn't the most trustworthy sources of information, but I'll take my chances. Also what did you think of the news segment? I plan on doing another one as well. So that's all for now, I plan on making another chapter by the next week. So goodbye and see you next time.**

 **-Stickmanking**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I have produced yet another chapter. I have also fixed the formatting in chapter 2. Now there is something else I want to talk about but that can wait till the end of the chapter, so until then enjoy.**

/-\

 _"Helloooooo_ _people from across the world. Jimmy Firecracker back again for your evening news._

 _We have_ _a follow_ _up to the meeting of our king and the president of Capsule Corporation. The meeting between the had lasted nearly six hours, so it's clear that this was an all business meeting. Now, while we at ZTV have not been told what had happened during the meeting from an official source, we do have some information from an informant who wishes to remain anonymous._

 _According to our informant there's been talk about Capsule Corporation licensing their products for military use. This has of course caused some discussion, pointing out the still recent and tragic attack by the demon king was likely the reason for this. Some of the more extremist debaters have even said that the meeting was a publicity stunt, to distract people from the attack. Of course these people who subscribe to such conspiracy theories aren't known for their intelligence. I bet some of them think it wasn't Piccolo, but aliens who destroyed East city. In addition, on the subject of East city, the refugees from the city still remain homeless since the attack. Most remain in camps filled to the brim of people. Food isn't an issue though, since the king himself is paying out of the royal treasury. East city is being rebuilt, and the king has guaranteed to the citizens of the city that each would be given a new home. That's all for tonight, and we'll see you tomorrow. Good night everyone, this is Jimmy Firecracker, reporting out._

 _Next up is Sports."_

/-\

While the king is the supreme commander of the army, he had others to help command a worldwide army. One of these people was General Suba.

The general was a tall young man, of Eastern descent, who wore a standard Military uniform, with one additional element to it, a bear skin hung on his shoulders like a cape. To add upon his modern warrior look, he had long locks of black hair, and a glorious beard of the same color. It might look barbaric to some, but don't let it fool you. Suba had just recently been promoted, after the attack by Piccolo, and already showed more promise as a leader than all other generals combined. He and his men were quickly becoming the most elite of the army, due to their constant training and discipline. Despite the short amount of time having passed since Suba became a general, his army was already showing more power than experienced veterans. Because of this, the king himself took notice of Suba and had invited him for a meeting.

/-\

Suba waited inside of his monarchs palace, wanting to check in. The secretary was on the phone and wasn't paying attention to him. "So, apparently one of the general is coming to the office for a meeting with the king. No, not the old guys, there's a new one. I've heard he's seven feet tall (2.1336 meters for the metric users), got a six-pack, and has a huge... Oh Lord!" She had finally taken notice of Suba, quickly hanging up the phone.

"I am terribly s-sorry sir." She started to stutter and her face tired red. Suba coughed into his hand.

"Well sir, do you have an appointment?" She questioned, finding a semblance of professionalism.

"1:30." He was a man of few words, here for business, not pleasure. "Ah yes!" She was looking at a list on the computer.

"Well let's see... 1:00 the Kings Royal foot massage, 1:15 the Kings afternoon tea, 1:30 meeting with general Suba..." Her eyes glanced over to Suba, embarrassment becoming ever more apparent.

"T-to the left until you see the royal guards. Have nice day sir!" With that finish, she stopped looking at the general, finding the ground less embarrassing to stare at.

"Well thank you miss...?"

"Margaret, sir."

"One more thing miss." She raised her eyes from the ground.

"Yes?"

"It's 6 foot 8 (2.032 Meters). Please, I don't appreciate such fabrications being spread." He then walked to the left leaving the secretary to her own thoughts. She then realized he hadn't objected to what she cut her self off from saying beforehand. That thought would keep her from doing work during the rest of the week.

/-\

He had arrived to the king's office, protected by the guards standing outside. He hadn't needed to speak to them, he just nodded, and they understood. One opened the door, allowing him to enter without lifting a finger. He entered, having the door closed behind him. Furry I was sat behind his desk, clearly awaiting his arrival. The Canine gestured for his commander to be and sit, and of course he obeyed his liege. They sat across from each other waiting for the other to start speaking. The king was the one who made the meeting so it was only fit he starts talking first. The king cleared his throat before beginning to speak.

"Well General Suba, you've proven yourself to a capable leader these past few weeks. Because of this, I have a proposition for you. I want you to head a new special force."

"Thank you your highness, it's an honor. What is this special force?"

"Well as you know, we were dreadfully unprepared for Piccolo's takeover. If not for that young boy... I don't want to imagine what would become of the planet." He shuddered, the thought of a ruthless and lawless rule of King Piccolo frightened him and made his skin crawl.

"So in order to prevent such a hellish nightmare from ever happening, I have decided to form the Demon Extermination Squad or DES for short. I wish for you to become the head of the DES, and your own army shall join under you as well. You shall be provided with the highest grade equipment, gourmet food instead of normal Rations, and you shall remain autonomous from the main army. Should any demons like Piccolo ever show up and cause a crisis of the same magnitude as Piccolo, I trust that the DES shall dispose of them as soon as possible. Do accept Suba?"

"Well milord, I accept to the head of the DES, and I swear upon the eternal kingdom itself that I shall fuller commit to my duties of exterminating any and all demon who even think of causing any instability." Suba spoke proudly, his face being neutral besides the smirk on his face as he said his vows.

The king had a smile rivaling his commanders own. "I thank you for the Suba. This has brightened up my day tremendously, however I must cut this meeting short. I have several budgeters coming soon and as I'm sure you can guess, it's going to be a long meeting. So I must say goodbye." The monarchs tone was much more dark and sodden when he mentioned the budgeters because of all the recent events and changes being made, money was becoming more scarce.

"Goodbye milord, I wish you well." With that, the meeting had ended. The young general left the same way he came, saying a passing farewell to the secretary, which left her flustered. And so, the legend of the demon Extermination Squad had begun this faithful day.

/-\

In a capitalist society, when one company gains so much power that they control a certain industry, we call this a monopoly.

It was fair to say Capsule Corporation had a monopoly on multiple different industries. The pure number of products Capsule Corporation offers is an outstanding amount. Capsule Corporation didn't just have the rights over their invention of capsules, but had bought out numerous companies to make products to fill their capsules. The houses inside of the capsules didn't just come from nowhere you see. There were competitors to Capsule Corp, but none could ever hope to stand against them. Anyone who had tried to seriously compete against Capsule Corp was eventually bought out, and now works for them.

Doctor Briefs, while a brilliant scientist, was a brutally efficient business man. He never overextended his reach, never had he just needlessly drove other companies to the ground, he did it to secure more resources for his own experiments and his products. Now that Capsule Corporation has exclusive licensing rights to the government means that almost everything the government provides now has a 'CC' logo on it. This has, of course, increased the influence of Capsule Corporation around the globe.

The government had done its part of the deal, now the spotlight was on Capsule Corp, and they didn't disappoint. Within weeks of the new deal, Capsule Corporation had produced new inventions, mainly upgrading the kingdom's old military equipment, increasing its power and efficiency. One invention that was quickly popularized was an unnamed drug that overhauled your brains processing power, leading to any user of the drug the ability to basically slow their perception of time. The reason for this is that of the brain processes information faster, leading to more time for you to react to a situation.

Something that might shock those outside of Capsule Corporation is that they don't just do engineering. In fact there are five departments in Capsule Corp. Those being physics, engineering, biology, medical, and military. The five departments do interact with each other to create new inventions, such as the aforementioned drug. It was the creation of the medical and military departments working together. Such rapid progress was unheard-of, and many say it was only the beginning of the many scientific wonders being made. Many made theory's about space travel, laser weapons, and all kinds of popular science fiction. The most exciting thing to the observer, was when science fiction became reality.

/-\

A servant entered his office. He would've objected being bothered, however he was too tired from his last meeting of the day.

"Servant, what is it?"

"Well your Majesty, it seems you've been personally invited to the 23rd Worlds Martial Arts Tournament. It a bit early, seeing has its in three years. How do you respond your Majesty?"

"Hmm... Well I suppose so. No harm in observing some of the world's strongest. Send a letter of my acceptance." He then waved for the servant to leave him, to which the servant obliged.

'Hmm... I wonder if I'll see the boy there. He was certainly strong so it only seems fitting. I guess I might be able to give him that metal.' His thoughts drifted to the young Savior.

"I suppose if he does appear I will be a good show." After talking to himself, he leaves his office, and left to his living quarters in a separate part of the palace he was residing in.

/-\

 **And that's the end of the chapter. Now what I wanted to talk about was the lack of reviews on the last chapter. While I will still keep uploading more and more to this story no matter how many reviews it gets, it is still pretty discouraging for their to be no new reviews after a few days. While it's not mandatory for you to review, it is still appreciated. I encourage you to tell me what you think of the story whether you do like it or you don't, and be free to ask questions. I won't badger on about this too much, since I know things like this can be annoying. That's all for now. I'll see you all sometime next week, perhaps earlier if possible. Sayonara**

 **-Stickmanking**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I am slightly late from the goal I set last chapter. This chapter isn't that great in my opinion, it's mainly to establish all of the Z Fighters.**

/-\

For the mortals of the world, the sky is above them. For the God's, they are above the heavens, although for other God's, heavens is more literal. This God however, the clouds below are his kingdom, as his palace watches over his sovereignty. One could call it a...lookout. The lookout defied mortal laws, floating as if gravity was merely a suggestion. This divine structure was a marvelous piece of architecture. The palace laid upon a foundation shaped as a hemisphere. Along with a marvelous garden of plant life, the palace stood upon this lonely island above the sky. It's style was of the old civilizations from before our time, when we were closer to our holy the lookout, were three beings. Each holding incredible power, but only one being a deity.

The first of the three, a peculiar one, was not of divine status. He stood no taller than four feet and a half (little over 137 centimeters), and the most eye-catching feature, he had pure black skin and big red lips. He wore clothes alike those of a genie, a fictional species created by mortals for children fables and tall tales. He was Mr. Popo.

Accompanying the genie, was the one divine lord of Earth, who proclaims himself the Guardian of Earth, a position of Godly status, however this was a position for those not born gods. He was born mortal, only to rise to deity status of after the previous Guardian willing left his throne. He stood, towering over the others, standing two heads taller than the next tallest. His body looked frail, betraying his godly aura. His skin was an odd color, a dark green, that gave him a haughtily similar appearance to the demon king Piccolo. The deity wore robes that signaled his holy status. This man was God, or Kami as he is known as to most of the world.

The last man upon the palace was a young man. He stood at average height, and had a muscular build. He wore orange Gi, with a blue undershirt and had pole attached to a string around his clothes. The pole was a magical weapon that could extend at the user's command. His hair stood out in spikes, and was jet black. He might've looked intimidating, if not for the goofy grin fixed upon his face. This man was Son Goku.

Kami gazed at his student with pride. "Goku, it is time for you to leave the lookout. I cannot begin to express how proud I am of your progress. I am certain that there is little to stop you, however I must still caution you. Piccolo will have certainly trained for this as well."

Goku's face had lost his grin, settling on a more neutral expression. "Don't worry Kami, I'll defeat him! I'll make sure to come by after it's over." The god chuckled softly.

"Your enthusiasm is always appreciated. I will miss your presence." Goku cheerful demeanor returned.

"Don't worry Kami, I'll make sure to visit." He waved at the two, before turning and walking to the edge of the lookout. "Well goodbye!" Kami and Mr. Popo waved back at him, then he jumped off the lookout falling, before being caught by a yellow cloud, a Nimbus. He rode the cloud straight down before disappearing from view.

The god let out a sigh before turning to his genie. "Mr. Popo, that now is my time to go." The genie had a frown on his face.

"Kami you know I don't like this." Kami grimaced from his servants harsh tone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Popo...it must be done. This is goodbye for now." He then slowly walked to the edge, before falling, leaving his palace. He then disappeared, leaving the genie alone.

/-\

A few days after he left, Goku had arrived at Papaya island. He had been detoured with helping a few locals, who had given him some of their clothes as thanks, which let him take off his GI so it didn't get dirty on the way. The clothes they gave him included a 'turban', which Goku had to be instructed how to wear. After he got onto the island, it started raining. He wasn't bothered with it, but there was a stand giving away free umbrellas, so he got one. They had immediately afterwards offered him a T-shirt for 40,000 Zeni, however he had no money, so the stand owners mood soured and glared at him until he left the stand to go sign up for the tournament. He followed a few signs that pointed to the resignation, until he noticed a few familiar faces.

A young woman who looked to be in her late teens and had blue hair was attempting to grab a balloon that had gotten stuck in a tree. Next to her was a little girl, who was the one who presumably lost the balloon, and that little girl was holding an umbrella. The blue haired woman was Bulma Briefs, a bright woman who had been on many adventures with him. Bulma had turned to talk with four others.

The first was an old frail looking man in a black suit and wearing a fedora and sunglasses, he also had a long beard. This man was the great martial arts Muten Roshi, or otherwise known as the turtle hermit. Roshi was centuries years old, but had the lust of a hormone driven teenager. Despite spending most of his days reading porn magazines, he was the mentor of Goku. He taught Goku turtle school of fighting and trained Goku for a few months, and was a strong fighter despite his age.

The second was another blue haired woman, but the blue was a much darker tone. She was launch and she was a king innocent girl. That is, until she sneezes. Launch has two personalitys, one was caring, the other was aggressive. Once she sneezes her hair turns blonde, and she becomes violent. She has been living with Roshi, her blue haired personality oblivious to his lecherous nature.

Another of the group was a short pig. This pig was Oolong, a shape shifter. He had met Goku after he kidnapped village girls, and Goku defeated him and took him on his journey for the Dragon balls. He is perverted, like Roshi, and a coward.

Much like Oolong, the last of the group was a shape shifter, and a blue floating cat. The cat was Puar, who was friends with Yamcha, and became Goku's friend along with Yamcha. While his friends were distracted, Goku grabbed the balloon and greeted them.

"Hey guys!" His friends turned to him, all looked confused.

"Is he one of your friends Bulma?" Roshi was clueless that he was his student.

"No, do you know him Oolong?" Bulma hadn't recognized him either.

Oolong simply said "Nu uh, Puar?"

Puar's short response was "No." Launch just tilted her head.

"Here you are Bulma!" He handed Bulma the balloon ignoring their shock. "Master Roshi I'm pleased to see you again; all of you are looking well!"

"M-master?!" Roshi Stuttered

"Where are Krillin and the others, haven't they arrived yet?" Goku asked.

"N-no you can't be!" Bulma finally pulled together who he was.

"No way!" Launch seems to have come to the same conclusion.

"G-goku?" Master Roshi hit the mark. Puar and Oolong just by with their mouths agape.

"Of course it's me, who else who I be?" Goku of course didn't notice the state of shock his friends were in, instead looked at the sky." Hey look, the rain is clearing!" Goku closed his umbrella, then looked at his friends again. His friends however weren't fully convinced. "Hey are you really Goku?" Oolong asked.

"Stop it! Maybe you'll recognize me without this thing on my head, here let me take it off." He then began to unwrap the turban and after a minute his hair began to become visible. Once his signature hair stood uncovered, there was no denying it was him. All his friends eyes were transfixed upon him, until the little girl poked Bulma asking for her balloon Bulma was holding. Bulma gave her the balloon, and the girl gave back Bulma's umbrella. After Goku confused the lipstick on Bulma's lips with blood, it became even more clear it was Goku. The get together was briefly interrupted by an announcer

. "Attention last call for applications, I repeat last call for applications." The announcer spoke in a very Eastern accent.

"Goku you better go sign up." Roshi advised

"Yes sir. Have Krillin and the others arrived yet?"

"Their not here yet." Roshi had a very evident tone of worry in his voice.

"Hmm...OK I'll be right back." He walked away from his friends, getting in line, then eventually signing up, afterwards he went back to group and started to talk about all that's been happening for 3 years while he was gone.

/-\

It had been a hour, and the rest of his friends had yet to arrive. Despite Roshi trying, the application desk was about to shut down. The group had begun to lose hope, but Goku remained confident. Just before they officially stopped taking applications, four people appeared from nowhere. This of course scared the attendant and caused him to scream from the shock.

Going from Tallest to shortest, the first is Tien Shinhan. He was bald, wore eastern clothes and a conical hat* did little to distract from his most defining feature, his third eye. Tien was a student of the crane hermit, so he used to be a much more cold and ruthless man, taking pleasure from causing unnecessary pain to his opponents, as that was how the crane hermit taught his students. This changed after he met Goku. Even after beating him in the 22nd Worlds Martial Arts Tournament, Goku was much stronger than him. He had proven that by defeating Piccolo, where he had been of little use. This is what drove him to be better, to train and go above Goku.

The next man was Yamcha. He had wild hair, that he put in a ponytail. Yamcha originally was a bandit in the desert, with Puar by his side, becoming infamous for robbing travelers. He met Goku and fought him, only to retreat after he saw Bulma. Yamcha used to be nervous around women, but he eventually got over it. He had trained with Master Roshi, but had still kept some of his old fighting style, like his move 'wolf fang fist'.

The third is Krillin. He wore a jacket and a baseball cap with the word 'Kame' on it. Krillin used to be an Orin monk, before leaving his temple to be trained by master Roshi, alongside Goku. He and Goku became friends, but after the 22nd world Tournament he was killed by one of Piccolo minions, then later revived by the Dragon balls.

Last was Chiaotzu. He wore eastern clothes and a conical hat like Tien. Chiaotzu is Tien's best friend, and they have been together for a long time. Like Tien, Chiaotzu was a student of the crane hermit. Chiaotzu isn't very strong in terms of strength, but he is Psychic, using his mind to manipulate objects and people

. After a few heartfelt greetings and reunions, Krillin hugged Goku, thanking him for using the Dragon balls to revive him; the four signed in to the tournament and headed to their hotel for the night.

They started to chat to each other on the way there. "So have you guys heard what's in the news?" Bulma spoke catching the attention of all the group. "What's happening?" Krillin looked towards Bulma.

"I hear that the king is coming to watch the tournament!" Everyone in the group each were surprised by this news except for Goku, he was more confused.

"King? King of what?"

"King of the planet! Didn't you fight Piccolo at his Castle?"

"That was his!? I hope he isn't mad about it."

"I don't think he'd be mad at you, he was actually going to give you a award."This caused Goku to widen his eyes a bit. "An award? Really?"

"Yeah, it was going to be on T.V., but you never arrived."

"Hmm..." Goku head was filled with thoughts as they arrived and checked in to the hotel. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.

/-\

 **I hope you enjoyed this, the next chapter is coming out in a week. Something I found funny is that when I was writing this chapter I actually forgot about Launch, I only realized when rewatching the 23rd Tournament arc. In case you're wondering I plan on going into Z by chapter 10. Many of the bigger changes happen there and until then, this is laying the foundation for it. If you have any questions go ahead and ask, I'll see you later.**

 **-Stickmanking000**


	5. Chapter 5

**So how's it going. It's a week late, and I'll get to that towards the bottom. I also want to tell I wrote majority of this today and last night. So I hope you enjoy.**

/-\

 _"_ _Good evening, I'm Tod 'Nitro' Thomas and this is your daily coverage of sports. The long anticipated 23rd Martial Arts Tournament begins today as people from around the world flood the island of Papaya to watch the tournament. The most noticeable guest is the king himself, personally observing the tournament. Officials at the tournament have released the fighters who have made it to the semifinals, and the match order._

 _The first match is between previous champion from the 22nd, Tien Shinhan and Mercenary Tao, both from the Crane school. While Tien will be a favorite to win, Mercenary Tao might come ahead, using his cybernetic enhances to gain an advantage._

 _Next up is Son Goku, student of the Turtle hermit and previous finalist for the last two tournaments, versus a young woman who wished to remain anonymous. Can this mysterious challenger compete, or will Son Goku come out on top?_

 _The next match is between Krillin, a participant from the late two tournaments, and a newcomer known as Junior. While Krillin has experience in the tournament, Junior is a wild card and might have a few tricks up his sleeves._

 _And last but certainly not least, Yamcha, another veteran of two tournaments, against Hero. Hero is...less than impressive, but he did manage to get to the semifinals, so he must have luck on his side. Will lady luck favor Hero, or will skill triumph over chance?_

 _That's all for now, however we will continue our coverage of this event, as well as broadcast it live_ _later today._

 _Now we'll go to Jimmy Firecracker_ _for breaking news._ _"_

/-\

Papaya Island, being an island, means that in order to get to it, one must go by sea or go by air. The king of course choose to go by air. The benefits of a king happen to including his very own private jet, capable of traveling hundreds of miles per hour. It carried the king, his guards and the pilot. It had luxury seating, and was as grand as first class. Gourmet food and aged wine being served. Truly, Furry was a pampered king.

When the plane arrived at an airport on the island, the king was then moved to a limoscene. Paparazzi bombarded the king as his guards escorted him, each with a camera that flashes, despite the flashing being unnecessary. Ignoring the Journalists, the escort led the king into the limo and left the reporters in the dust, driving away to the tournament.

/-\

The Kings welcoming by the press didn't stop at the airport. Once he arrived at the tournament, he and his escort had to push through them and the cheering crowd of normal spectators who were attending the tournament. The officials of the tournament managed to carve a path for the royal escort, making a figurative red carpet for the king. They followed the path provided, the king simply waved to the people. Eventually they managed to get in tournament grounds, saying goodbye to the large crowds.

To the normal peasants, the tournament started in thirty minutes. The king, being a king, was allowed to in first. This gave him time to get comfortable and have food prepared. His guards stood idle, as he was served his lobster and wine. He sat above the stands, elevated in a booth, in the booth sat the throne he sat upon. There was a layer of bulletproof glass separating him from the world, the foundation below was solid stone with a metal hatch leading to a ladder that brought him up. The booth was less of a booth and more of a tower, sitting upon steel beams holding it above the stands were other would sit and spectate. Inside the booth was a speaker connected to the announcer's microphone, since the glace muffled the sound a bit.

The minutes passed, the doors opened, letting in the common people. They rushed to get good seats, gunshots rang out, people panicked, but eventually things died down. The people talked amongst themselves, the noise of their talking drowning out anything else.

The announcer came onto stage, not that any of the crowd noticed. Once he connected his microphone, he began to talk, catching the attention of the mob. His voice being projected by the speakers reached everyone attending.

 **"** **Good afternoon everyone! The first match in the 23rd World martial arts tournament is about to start! This will be a fiery match between two members of the Crane school, each having their own amount of renown! And here come the contestants!** **"** As announced, Tien Shinhan and Mercenary Tao both emerged from the building behind the arena.

Tien wore green pants and a simple white T-shirt. Mercenary Tao had a traditional Eastern pony tail, wore his pink clothes with the words 'Kill you' on the back, and his cybernetic parts glistened from the sun's stood across from each other on the ring.

The announcer wore a black shirt and sunglasses, blonde hair, and wasn't that tall. He walked between the two fighters with a bright grin on his face.

 **"** **Before we start this explosive match, I think it's best to shout out, the one, the only... King of the World! Give a round of applause!** **"** The audience of course complied with him, faced towards the king started to cheer, clap, and whistle to their king, who only waved to his subjects.

 **"** **Now, the first match is between the previous champion of the 22nd tournament, give it up for Tien Shinhan!** **"** Tien gave little fanfare, only staring at his opponent.

 **"** **And Mercenary Tao, Half man, half robot and one hundred percent ready to give us a fight for the ages!** **"** Tao didn't care for the announcer, his eyes on his opponent with grin on his face.

 **"** **Ready? Fight!** **"** The announcer ran off the stage, signaling the beginning of the match. The crowds watched as the two fighters stared each other down. The king looked closely at the fight with anticipation. The two fighters continued this staring match, neither moving. The seconds began to go by, with nothing happening. Having a staring contest was not the most entertaining thing to watch, and the announcer was beginning to get annoyed.

 **"** **Will one of you throw a punch before we all fall asleep!** **"** Despite this both fighters remained still, each in their fighting stance. Then one of them finally moved. Tao charged at Tien with a roar, only for Tien to dodge and give a chop on Tao's back, causing him to fall over. The crowd collectively gasped in shock, even the king was mildly surprised. Tao got up and spoke to his opponent, which the king couldn't here, and whipped his ponytail over his shoulder. He once again charged at Tien, once to get outmatched once again. The fight continued as Tien dominated Tao, not ever going on the offensive, but just preventing Tao from causing any damage. Tien grabbed Tao's hand and pulled it behind his back, and began walking Tao to the edge of the ring.

Just before Tien pushed him out of the ring, Tao's hand popped off, surprising Tien. Tao did a back flip over Tien, then a blade rose from where his hand used to be, and he slashed at Tien. This caused a large cut across his entire chest, going through shirt. Everyone watching was shocked and the announcer pointed at Tao. **"** **The use of weapons is forbidden in the tournament, therefore Tao is disqualified. Tien wins by default!** **"** The announcer spoke into his microphone.

"I don't care for this tournament, all I care about is killing you!" Tao screamed arrogantly, and was loud enough to be heard through the glass. He then tried to stab Tien, but Tien grabbed the blade and snapped it in with one hand. Tao was less confident after this, and backed up. He then pulled off his other hand, announcing he was going to use a powerful energy technique.

He pointed his limb at Tien as it began to flash blindly. The stage started to shake, Tien standing still, seemingly going to take the attack head on. The crowd started to panic as well. Tao fired his blast yelling **"** **Super Dodon Ray!** **"** , the energy blast barreled towards Tien, and went ' **BOOM** ' when it hit.

When the blast died down and the dust settled, Tien was revealed unmoved, looking almost as good as he did before he got blasted. The **"** **Super Dodon Ray** " hardly did anything, despite it being 'super'.

Tien then ran and punched Tao in the gut causing him to collapse and fall to the ground. Tien picked him up, and walked to the end of the ring and threw Tao to a man wearing a crane hat.

/-\

"Exciting match, right Philip?" The king says to his guard.

"Yes sir, it's amazing how powerful they are! That Tien guy looked like he didn't even try!"

"I know, and I have a feeling it's only going to get even more incredible. You remember the boy Philip?"

"Of course Milord...you're suggesting he's here?"

"Yes. Do me a favor and call my secretary, have her arrange for that metal to be brought here. Might as well give it to him after the tournament."

"Yes sir." Philip didn't delay, calling the secretary office and telling her to ship the award to Papaya Island.

/-\

Being an office worker was not one of the most exciting jobs in the world. Secretary work wasn't glamorous, although being employed by the king of the world added some prestige to it. While Margaret wasn't the only secretary, she was above the others, being a 'head' secretary. Unlike the other secretaries who took calls concerning minor affairs of state, Margaret took calls directly from people who the King deems important. Such a list of people included personal friends, Dr. Briefs, Philip the head of the Kings guard, etc. The upside of a short list of people lead to a lot free time doing nothing. The young secretary fully took advantage of this time off to read novels, talk to others over the phone and browse the Internet. None of these activities were allowed at the workplace, but since she was head secretary, no one came around her office.

"Miss, where can I find the Kings office?" The only exception to this was the General Suba, who for the last three years, always managed to get lost whenever he visited the King.

"To the left. The king however isn't here, he is currently at the World's Martial Arts Tournament today, so you're out of luck general." Because she wished to at least act professional, she had to be more vigilant, in order to not get caught preforming her non-work activity. The generals visits were unpredictable, and seemed more of social than business.

"I know." Margaret hid her annoyance of the general antics. Luckily for her, her phone rang, and she picked it up.

"Hello, this is the Kings Palace."

"Hey Margaret. It's Philip, the king wants you to send the award he had for the boy that defeated Piccolo sent to him at the tournament. He wishes for it to arrive by the end of the tournament."

"Where is the award?"

"It's in the Kings office. It's in a glass case. Take it and ship off somehow, doesn't matter how." Philip hung up, without a goodbye. She sighed at having actual work to do, and turned to the general.

"Well unless you have anything else you need, you can go now." She wasn't in the mood for him.

"I'll take the award to the king." He spoke with little emotion. Margaret however, widened her eyes.

"Um... Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll take it myself, I'll need your contact information in case of the situation changing." Despite his lack of emotion, she felt something was off. Regardless she gave him the number of her work phone, seeing as he would be considered important to the king.

Once he got the number, he gave her a small smirk, and waved goodbye, heading left. It was only after he left the room was it that she realized that she just gave him a method of bothering her at work. "Bastard!" This wasn't said out loud, more of mumbled under her breath.

The general made sure that when he came out of the office, and went to leave the palace, he winked at the secretary, causing her to grit her teeth.

/-\

The tension from the last fight had gone away, as the next two opponents came on to the stage. The king immediately recognized one of the fighters, with his unique spiky hair. "Philip look who it is."

"Milord, it must be him! He's grown a few feet, but I recognize that hair!"

"Indeed. Why don't we go down and meet him after this match?"

"Are you sure Milord? I'm not sure being anywhere besides this room is safe."

"Don't worry Philip. I'm sure with a man like him around, we'll be safe."

"Well if you say so Milord."

"Quiet now, it's starting."

"Of course sir." He promptly stopped talking and began listening.

/-\

The announcer looked cheerful despite what happened last match.

 **"** **Welcome to the second match of the tournament. In the first corner we have the mysterious anonymous, wishing to hide her identity. In the second, we have Son Goku!** **In** **the last three years it's clear that he's grown, in size and likely strength! Last time he was a semifinalist, will he bring home the gold? There's only one way to find out. Are the opponents ready?** **"**

After an enthusiastic nod from Goku, and a less than happy nod from anonymous, the announcer yelled **"** **Begin!** **"** and Anonymous charged at Goku. It was clear that the two were having an argument, although the king couldn't here it. The fight continued for a minute, Goku dodging and blocking all of anonymouses attacks, but not counter attacking. Eventually the argument devolved, and Anonymous yelled loud enough for the king to hear. "YOU PROMISED TO MARRY ME!" This shocked everyone, the king, the crowd, Goku, and the announcer.

/-\

"Now I wish this glass was thinner, so we could hear everything." The king clearly wanted context to this whole event.

"Then we might as well sit with the peasants."

"I didn't expect a fighting tournament to be so dramatic. I can't wait to watch the recording of this."

"Milord, you can just ask Son Goku when we go down to visit."

"Great idea! But for now keep watching."

"Yes sir."

/-\

The fight continued much the same, they still couldn't hear much. Goku still didn't attack, Anonymous still didn't get a hit. It finally ended when they were talking and Goku pulled back his hand. He then punched the air, somehow causing Anonymous to fly off the stage.

 **"** **Goku has knocked his opponent off the stage. Goku wins the match and moves on to the semifinals!** **"** The announcer did his job and there was cheering from the audience. Goku walked to the edge of the ring where his opponent lay unconscious.

/-\

"Philip, I can't stand this, I'd much rather hear what's going on. I'm going out." The king didn't bother waiting for his guard, already opened the hatch climbing down the ladder. "Milord! Wait for me! I can't protect you if you don't let me!" He hurried down the ladder with his king. The two arrived at ground level, and hurried to the front of the stadium. Or, more accurately, the king hurried, Philip only followed as quick as he could. The king being shorted than the average human helped him get past other people watching the scene. Philip lagged behind, having to push others out of the way to follow. Most didn't bother them, to interested in the scene unfolding in front of them. The King arrived at the front of the railing as Anonymous finally awoke. He couldn't see over the railing, being too short. He called to his guardsman. "Philip!" His guard appeared, sweat rolling down his face. "Yes Milord?" "Hold me up so I can see." Philip sighed "Of course." Not bothering to say milord. He picked up the king and held him above the railing to see to fighters talking. /-\ "Wow, that was amazing." Anonymous said getting up. "Now will you tell me who you are?" "You still haven't figured it out? I'm the Ox King's daughter Chichi." This shocked Goku, and brought a look of Revelation on his face. "I remember! I said I wanted a bride! But you don't understand I thought bride was a type of food." This brought most of the audience to cringe at Goku's lack of common sense. "So it was just a fluke?" Chichi's mood was clearly falling quickly. "I may not know a lot, but I know what my heart says. Chichi will you marry me?" This caused the young girl to embrace her new fiance. The crowd cheered for the couple, even the king had a smile on his face. /-\ "Philip, lift me over the stand." "Milord can't we go around?" "We could. But what's the point of that?" "Milord I worry about your safety, these tournaments aren't the safest places." "Philip we're in the crowd, the most unsafe place for anyone who doesn't fight. Now stop complaining and lift me over." "Yes...sir." Philip lifted the king over the railing, and the king landed on the grass. Philip followed, and they went towards the new couple, ignoring the gasps of the audience. The couple in question was heading back in the tournament building, before the king tapped the back of Goku. He and his fiance turned towards the small dog.

He cleared his throat before holding out his paw. "Sorry to interrupt you, but I wanted to meet you, Son Goku."

"Uh it's fine. Who are you?" Goku took the canine's paw.

The king had grin on his face as he looked up to Goku. "I am King Furry the First."

/-\

 **Well that's done with. I didn't enjoy making this chapter, besides the scene with the characters I made. I just don't enjoy having to basically copy done what happens in the anime. I do enjoy doing things that are original, and honestly I can't wait until I get done with all this shit before it. Not much is going to change in the tournament. Now I'm not going to update anymore, instead I'm going for bi weekly. So hopefully I can slog through these next for chapters. Any questions, comments, concerns, please leave a review and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Stickmanking000**


End file.
